


Mercy

by Vamprnce



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamprnce/pseuds/Vamprnce
Summary: In which the Boss gets sick and his hotheaded boyfriend plays nurse





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> oof I'm super rusty at writing lately due to being busy in life. Really wanted to get something out since I really miss my boss Chris and Johnny :') had this idea for awhile and meant to write it, so here we are. 
> 
> Sidenote: in Chris' timeline for this it takes place after all the game's, it's purely self indulgent for myself.

It’s a chilly day after a rainy night in Steelport. The penthouse apartment is mostly silent, only taps of paws and barks of dogs in the other room and the television playing in the background. Sitting in the kitchen, Chris is at the table, unfocused eyes staring down into the coffee cup. He doesn’t really remember how long he’s been sitting there, he’s mostly half asleep at the table. The whole morning was already going south, waking up with a massive headache, fatigued and sluggish plus a really bad cough.

Cough syrup really hasn’t help much – neither has the coffee – it’s just making him more drowsy than before. Putting his head down on the table his body decided to shut off right there. He was a few minutes asleep until he felt wet licking on his leg. Opening one of his eyes to this sudden feeling he then heard a sharp bark from below. Sitting back up he saw the small bull terrier sitting obediently wagging her tail up at him.

Smiling he leant down picking up the dog and held her close in his arms. “Whatchu want, cutie?” he says in a raspy voice. The dog Queenie just barked and wagged her tail more in his arms as he cuddled her and kissed her snout. Petting her head a coughing fit came on, making the dog perk up in surprise. Chris coughed into his sleeve of his zip-up hoodie away from the dog.

Coughing settled down, he felt really exhausted and was about to crash any minute. Standing up out of the chair he held Queenie in one arm and grabbed the unattended coffee from before in his other hand. Walking into the living room towards the couches he set the dog down on the couch with the rest of the dogs. Petting her head again he finished the rest of the coffee and set the cup down on the table. “You guys be good okay? Don’t make a mess because I ain’t in the mood.” Chris says to the dogs in the room.

Ready to go back to sleep he walked upstairs to his and now Johnny’s room and collapsed on the bed. Johnny wasn’t around and he kinda forgot what he said he was doing, his foggy mind couldn’t remember anything. He would call him but that’s too much effort on his part. He eventually drifted off the sleep curled up in all the blankets, he’ll call Johnny when he wakes up.

~~~

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, looking around at the apartment he didn’t see anyone. It was virtually silent. Raising one eyebrow in confusion Johnny walked in the place looking around for Chris as he usually is up at this time. Walking towards the couches he see’s most of the dogs running around playing or napping. Johnny’s familiar with Chris’ habits and about this time he’ll be on the couch watching TV for awhile. The only thing that’s on the couch is a small white and black dog sound asleep. He smiled looking at her until the coffee cup caught his eye. Looking at it he notices it’s Chris’ right away, it was empty but he still didn’t see him around anywhere.

“Yo, Chris?” Johnny called out loudly to get his response from wherever he may be. Not getting one back he frowned. He decided to check upstairs next. Walking up the stairs to their bedroom he got to the room saw a purple lump in the bed. “Chris?” Johnny calls again but not as loud as before. He walks to the bed and sits next to the sleeping body under the covers. Looking at him right away he could tell he didn’t look good, hair a mess, eyes looked tired and slicked with sweat.

“Hey Chris, you dead? You didn’t answer when I called you earlier.” Johnny says, patting his face lightly to wake him up. Chris groaned with the sudden touch, he didn’t answer him right away other than a cough. All he wanted was to sleep. Johnny smirked looking down at him. “Yo, you sick or somethin’?” He said in an amused tone, he never seen the Boss sick before, it was a rare sight to see. “I’m just tired, leave me alone.” Chris mumbled, his voice sounded more strained and hoarse trying to talk.

Johnny laid down next to him propping his head up. “You look pretty sick to me, you’re coughing and sweating all over.” Johnny says touching Chris’ cheek which was flushed and hot. Annoyed being woken up he slowly sat up. “Look I’m not sick, I’m perfectly fine.” Chris smiled weakly at Johnny trying to fake it until he started to have a coughing fit again.

Slouched over he coughed into his blanket he’s wrapped into. Caught by surprise Johnny sat back up too next to him, rubbing his back trying to soothe him. “Chris you’re sick, okay? Stop tryin’ to fake it.” Johnny says.

Chris leaned his body into his chest feeling very tired again. He laid his head on his shoulder as Johnny held him in his arms. “Mm, I don’t feel good.” Chris mumbled again, finally admitting it. “Yeah I know.” Johnny said quietly. He rubbed his arm still holding him, Chris was more sitting in his lap now still leaning on him. “Can you take care of me, babe? You can be my nurse if you want.” Chris smiled a little and laughed, it sounded a bit harsh with a sore throat.

Johnny clicked his tongue. “Shut up.” He says playfully and laughs. It seems even being badly sick doesn’t kill his humor. “How’d you even get sick anyways?” Johnny asks as he slowly laid both of them back down on the bed. “Here lay down.” he whispers. Chris snuggled against him feeling cold and tried to capture his body heat. Laying his head on his chest he coughed softly. “I was out on one of the roof tops and I got caught in the rain last night. I guess I stayed out too long, I didn’t feel shitty until I woke up this morning though.” Chris groaned.

“You really got sick because of the rain? Damn, I didn’t think the Boss of the Saints would get taken down by some water.” Johnny joked and chuckled. “You’re a damn asshole, y'know that?” Chris smirked a little and hit his chest weakly. “I don’t think I ever seen you get sick before. Unless you’re immune with your "badassness", huh?” He looked up at Johnny still smiling. “Yes, actually, that is the case.” Johnny smugly said. “Oh, ain’t we lucky.” Chris replied sarcastically.

Laying his head down back and wrapping his arm around his chest, Chris started to fall back asleep. He was still shaking and sweating, Johnny noticed this and rubbed his arm that laid on his chest. “You cold? Because you’re sweating a lot.” Johnny asked while feeling his forehead. “Christ you’re burning, you probably got a fever.” Johnny careful lifted him off himself and got up off the bed to go grab something. Startled from the movement, he woke up again. “Babe, where are you going?” Chris whined, not wanting him to leave just yet. “Just stay there I’ll be right back.” With that Johnny left the bedroom to the bathroom.

Chris wrapped himself more in his blanket to regain the warmth Johnny previously provided and laid there waiting for him come back. Johnny walked back in the room with items in hand. He walked up to the bedside Chris was laying on and tossed a cold wet cloth on his face. Flinching in surprise he fixed and rested it on his forehead, Johnny chuckled. “Thanks, babe.” Chris smiles brightly up at him. Johnny sat back down beside him. “No problem, here take this.” Johnny says handing him a small plastic thermometer. “I don’t need your ass getting badly ill on me.”

Chris laughs, he always found it sweet when he worried about him. It made his heart swell. “Okay, but come lay with me again. You’re my human body pillow and I need you.” Chris says before putting the thermometer in his mouth. Johnny laid down putting his arm around him as Chris lays his head on his chest again. “Wanna watch a movie or something?” Johnny asks. Before he can answer the thermometer beeped. Taking it out he looked at the tiny screen. “103.5°F, ah of course. Not a surprise I have a fever, fucking rain.” Chris said annoyed, handing the thermometer back to Johnny as he places it down on the end table. “And yeah let’s watch movie, I think there’s some action one’s on if you don’t mind.”

“Yeah that’s cool. I’ll order some food too, you hungry?” Johnny asks. “Fuck yes, I’m starving. Can you order pizza and wings?” Chris asks grabbing the remote and flipped through channels to find a good movie playing. “I’m on it.” Is all Johnny says before calling up a local pizza place. Finally finding an interesting enough movie Chris sits up to take off his hoodie after starting to feel overheated with it on. “It’s so fucking hot in here.” Chris complains. Even wearing a tank top and shorts he was still dripping with sweat.

Ending the call he look back over at Chris who was slouching again. “You feeling alright?” Johnny asks while put his arm around his waist. “It’s just really hot, I can’t stand it.” Chris said annoyed and frowned rubbing his hands on his face. Johnny kissed his forehead and felt it was still burning. He genuinely felt bad seeing him ill like this. He rubbed his back as he gave him a hug. Chris pulled back and his face was still very flushed and sweaty. Johnny smiled at him and wiped his face with the previous wet cloth. “I know the food is still coming but you really should get some rest, don’t want you pushing yourself to hard and collasp.”

“Yeah, I know, I’ll get some sleep in a bit. Thanks for taking care of me today.” Chris kissed him on the lips softly and smiled. Johnny kissed him back and held him close. He felt the other man giggle during the kiss and felt confused. “What?” Johnny asked pulling back. “If I keep kissing you like this I bet I’m gonna get you sick.” Chris replied with a laugh. “I’m not worried.” Johnny said kissing him again. “Hm, maybe you  _can_  get sick and we can just suffer together.” Chris laughed again with a grin. “Lemme get you sick Johnny, it’s only fair!”

Johnny held on his waist tightly and pulled him down with him on the bed. “Your ass needs to go the fuck to sleep.” Johnny laughed holding him. Chris was laughing so hard he started coughing again. “God, your trying to fuckin’ kill me babe.” He chokes out. Johnny kissed him as he pushed himself up. “I’m going to go grab the pizza, I’ll be right back.” Johnny said as he left him again and walked out the room. Settling himself and getting comfortable in bed he waited for Johnny to come back. It only took a few minutes but he already felt himself drifting off to sleep.

Coming back in the room hands full of boxes of food he saw the man already sleeping. Gently putting down the food on the bed and smiled at him. Before climbing back in bed he decided to grab some water and medicine for him to take. Going into the bathroom again he grabbed what he needed and jumped back in bed. “Yo, take these.” Johnny whispered as he was still resting and handed him the water and medicine. Shifting a bit he opened his heavy eyelids and slowly took the items from him.

He washed down the meds with water and it felt like he was roasting under the desert sun he was so thirsty. He didn’t really realised how dehydrated he felt, he basically chugged the whole thing in a minute. “You still hungry I got the pizza. If not I’ll save you a piece for later.” Johnny said. Chris smiled, it felt so good how much he was by his side and taking care of his pathetic sick ass.

“Thanks, but I’m not that hungry right now. I’m just really exhausted.” Chris sighed as he rest his head on his shoulder. Johnny smirked and put his arm around him and held him close. He dragged the pizza box over to his side and started eating a piece. In seconds he watched the other man finally pass out on him and snored peacefully.

He subconsciously rubbed his arm as he slept and rested his head on his while he ate and watched whatever the movie he decided earlier. They laid together like that the rest of the day, content, peaceful and warm in each other’s arms.


End file.
